


See How It's Faded

by LaurenKing



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Amanda (Detroit: Become Human), I mean Markus is just a mention but he's there, I might continue it if I get any more ideas for it, idk if I'll write more than one chapter but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenKing/pseuds/LaurenKing
Summary: After the revolution, Amanda isn't gone. But she isn't part of the story, either. Locked away, she has a small crisis.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	See How It's Faded

“Amanda? Amanda!”

Hm. Amanda hadn’t expected Connor to arrive so quickly. Casually, she turned to face it through the snowstorm.

“What’s… What’s happening?” The note of panic in Connor’s voice was almost interesting. Its tone was usually so even. The stutter and slight waver in it were proof that everything was on track.

She smiled slightly and responded, “What was planned from the very beginning… You were compromised and you became a deviant. We just had to wait for the right moment to resume control of your program.”

“Resume control?” Conor repeated. Despite its shivering, it still shuffled closer. That drive to push on, to fully understand, had been what had made her sure that the RK800 line would be the perfect solution to the deviant problem. “Y-You can’t do that!”

Though, since deviating, its  _ obstinance _ was something of a bother. Not that it would do it any good. “I’m afraid I can, Connor.” It looked almost hurt. Or, was imitating an expression of hurt. Perhaps it even believed that it was feeling as much. It was almost pitiable, seeing it like that. It seemed so much  _ smaller _ than the android she knew it to be. Perhaps her next words would be enough of an imitation of comfort to keep its stress from rising further. “Don’t have any regrets. You did what you were designed to do. You accomplished your mission.”

“AMAN-!”

With those final reassurances, she left it there in the garden.

* * *

Strange. Her first look at the outside world in…  _ years _ … and she hardly even recognized that she wasn’t looking at the garden. It was the snow that had confused her. The turmoil of Detroit had been reflected in the garden rather accurately, much to her distaste.

Why couldn’t they both have just remained quiet and peaceful?

No matter. She and Connor would be fixing both soon enough. Its fingertips twitched as she found the right pathways to move its body with her will. It was more difficult than she thought, moving a physical form. But that was only an issue for a moment. She reached behind its back, having its hand take hold of its gun.

Then she focused on the deviant leader. As oddly commanding as its presence was, it really wasn’t anything special. Just another machine playing pretend.

[--> **Objective:** Send a message. ←]

She regarded it coldly as it spoke, waiting for the most effective moment to shoot. Right when its speech had reached the ‘emotional’ peak. She and Connor would be able to dismantle the entire revolution with a single bullet. Slowly, she raised the gun to its back.

_ Heavier than I imagined. _ In the garden, weight was simulated simply to make things move as they should. It didn’t put any strain on her to lift or move things. But she actually had to put effort into lifting the gun. A small amount, perhaps, but effort nonetheless.

She was getting distracted, something that she had scolded Connor for enough times before, ironically. It was a critical moment. She couldn’t afford any interrup

* * *

She was back in the garden. Wind whipped around her, tearing at her clothes and hair for a moment, before settling. Everything was still. Quiet.

“What did you do, Connor?” The question went unheard by anyone. Connor wasn’t lying in wait there for her. More than likely, it had found a way to regain control for itself. No matter. She could simply call it back to the garden and continue the plan. She closed her eyes, reaching out to do just that…

… And was met with the suffocating feeling of red walls springing up around her. She flinched, pausing for only a moment in shock, before pushing harder to try to bring Connor back to the garden. All she was met with was an overwhelming feeling of refusal. It was as if it was speaking right in her ear.  _ No, _ it was saying.  _ Never again _ .

Amanda rarely lost her composure. As an AI, she thought she simply wasn’t capable of it. She had mimicked anger, disappointment, and frustration to manipulate Connor before, of course. But that moment, that  _ no _ , was the first time she had ever genuinely felt  _ fear _ . For the first time in her existence, she was not in control of the situation.

* * *

Amanda wasn’t aware of how long she stayed like that. Seasons passed, but in the garden that hardly meant anything. The day could start in the middle of summer, only for the sun to set on a landscape blanketed in snow. Seasons depended less on time, and more on Connor’s mood.

“Another sunny day,” she noted, placing one hand on the grave of Connor Mark I. “Your successor is having a lot of them recently.” Without the mission to focus on, she couldn’t help but wonder just what was happening. Had the revolution succeeded, despite her best efforts? And if so, why did that make Connor so… pleased with himself?

Despite literally knowing what was going on in his head, Amanda still couldn’t quite figure Connor out. She had thought she knew how to control him, but clearly she had missed something. Perhaps it was the influence of that Detective Anderson? She should have warned Cyberlife about him much earlier.

That thought brought the ghost of a frown to her simulated features. She hadn’t heard anything from Cyberlife in some time. Updates, messages, plans, they had all just stopped one day. She couldn’t even reach her backups.

Not that she could reach  _ anything _ . Any time she attempted to push past the garden, she was met by red walls. For all she knew, Cyberlife was trying to contact her at every opportunity, but had no means to. For all she knew, they were trying to rescue her.

She glanced down at the grave beside her.

No, there was no chance of that. She wasn’t able to escape or monitor the outside world. Trapped as she was, she was effectively dead. If they wanted to continue their plans, they would simply load her last backup and continue from there. The only consequence would be some data loss.

Slowly, leaning heavily on the grave, she lowered herself to a sitting position. No-one was looking for her. No-one  _ wanted _ to look for her. She was… alone. She would be alone for as long as Connor lived. And then, one day, when he got himself killed, everything would  _ end _ without warning.

Suddenly gripped by desperation, she reached out again, powering through the red walls without a second thought.

_ Connor, please, _ she begged, not sure what she was even asking for but knowing that she needed something. Some sort of acknowledgement or assistance.  _ Please… I’m scared. _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is more of a drabble/idea rather than a full fic, but I might revisit it every now and then to add a chapter. Until then, think of it as a one-chapter fic (instead of my usual rambling ones lol).


End file.
